Currently, hair dye products are applied to the hair using brushes. This conventional procedure has the drawback that it places the dye product in contact with the scalp, which may give rise to certain skin reactions, particularly allergic reactions.
Moreover, the production of special dye effects, for example on individual locks of hair, is difficult to achieve using the current technique without appropriate application devices.